Connecting the Dots Impossible Quartet 8
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Sensei can't contact a ninja alum, he sends Team Possible to Smallville. Wait until you see what happens! Please r & r!
1. Chapter 1

Connecting the Dots (Iguana Issues 2) (Impossible Quartet 8)

DJ Duncan

February 2008

Notes Part 1: This is the second part of a crossover between my "Super Lana" and "Impossible Quartet" series. Part 1, "Juggling Act," was "Super Lana" 38 which can be found in the "Smallville" section of the archive.

Notes Part 2: Kim Possible, her cohorts and the series belong to Disney. Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. All other characters and sitches are fictitious and of my own creation. Please send comments to 1

[Althanor

Even as people rushed out of work and toward their evening routines in the outer world, they had no idea they were being watched. True, they obsess on things—which clothes to wear, the rotisserie chicken to get for dinner, picking the kids up at day care not to mention the wear and tear on their precious vehicles.

But in realms parallel to our own, others _did _watch with interest. While not wanting to sully themselves in the outer world's seemingly trivial (at least to them) concerns, the denizens of those places kept an eye on things.

Far behind a blanket of mists separating it from the outer world, Althanor's high priestess conducted her daily vigil into the world, seeking the answers to how things went the way they did. While she wasn't as intrusive as her former overseer, the Faerie Empress, she had taken an interest since meeting a group of those people from western Kansas two years earlier. _It's so like my reality. _She thought about the alternate Earth she'd come from. _I wonder how'd they react if they knew that most of them had counterparts?_

"Still watching, Cybelle? I trust my great-granddaughter and her husband are fine?"

She turned to find two other women clad in green robes enter her chamber. "Heloise, Deirdre, please enter. Yes, Clark and Lana are doing fine." She smiled at the former woman. "You have another generation to look after."

"_Tres bien!" _Heloise Gregoire exclaimed in relief. "And the baby? What is it?"

"A little boy named Ryan," Deirdre replied with a wry grin. "Sorry, Auntie, I couldn't resist telling her."

"You're forgiven," Cybelle assured her with an arch of the eyebrow. "We have other concerns though. It seems that realm has its own issue arising." She waved her hand in front of the mist portal. "Nai Jin had alerted me through her visions to the brewing threat.

The trio glanced as the fog shut and churned for a minute. Then, as it opened, they saw a progression of images play out. First, a glowing iguana statuette sat in a display. Then the scene shifted to a museum and a mass gathering of teens.

"A class field trip?" Deirdre supposed.

"So it would seem," Heloise agreed. "But there is more. I can feel it."

"And there is. Watch," Cybelle insisted.

As she said it, an army of dark robed assassins swept across the area causing a widespread panic.

In the midst of that, a quartet of teens intervened, immediately denting the invading forces. The three Americans and one Asian made (or in the case of the blonde member of the contingent tried to make) progress in that regard.

Then the intruders glowed, taking on bright green auras and revealing the identities of all sides. With three quick moves, they dealt with three of the four heroes.

The blonde freaked out for a couple of seconds before regaining his composure. He closed his eyes and seemed to levitate. He took on a cobalt glow before opening his eyes and narrowing them. "AH BOO YEAH!" He resumed the others' activity, going toe to toe with the enemy.

However, they could match him in that regard—each attacker equaling his own power. They swept over him like a flood.

As they did, a deafening screech shattered the vision; darkness covering the pool before it ended.

"And that is how it ends," Cybelle told the others while rubbing her chin.

"The young ones seem familiar," Heloise surmised.

"That's because we know them! Well, three of their counterparts at least," Deirdre protested. "The red head is Kim Possible. The blonde guy is her partner, Ron Stoppable. The Asian girl is Yori Matsumaru. Their counterparts in our dimension are training with Papa at the university."

"I see. And that scream could only be one being," Heloise agreed. "The Protector will appear in that place."

"Too bad Papa is too wrapped up with Ricky and the other stuff right now," Deirdre sighed.

"Only as a last resort. The goddess has ordained that this is a matter for the other David and both groups of young ones to deal with. They need to gain some independence in such matters much as your father has, Deirdre. Besides there is something else which must remain between us." She waved at the portal. "Heloise, brace yourself. Behold the face of the darkness' leader."

"_Him?_" Heloise felt her blood boil. "So the immortal coward shows himself at last!" She looked at her superior. "You will not mind then if I return and mind things."

"It is for you to do so. We will be ready in reserve in case you have need," Cybelle concurred. "Keep the other Dave in check. Please?"

"Good luck," Deirdre muttered. "Especially if Miri's involved."

"I will do my best. _Au revoir,_" Heloise bade while concentrating.

In front of her, the mists formed a column allowing her to vanish into them before dissipating once more.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get Papa or the others involved?" Deirdre wondered.

Her aunt shook her head. "Only as a last resort. This is a test of sorts for Heloise as well. If she is to start her own order there, she needs to coordinate such efforts. We will be ready if needed. Meantime, let's see how things are going with our young friends' counterparts. She waved her hand in front of the view portal again.

The image shimmered and blurred before taking on the courtyard from Yamanuchi.

"As you can see, the young ones are already on their path, Deirdre. We should let them continue," Cybelle indicated. "Now let's watch."

_If you say so, Auntie. _The younger priestess frowned. _Papa would still want to help out. Let's hope you're up to the task, David and Heloise!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Yamanuchi Courtyard

Late April brought warmth to the Japanese mountains. The remaining snow from what had been a brutal late winter melted, allowing the plants to bud in anticipation of summer's coming.

As with the plants, the students at the Yamanuchi School extended their workouts in the courtyard. With the weather being what it was, they and Sensei wanted to take full advantage to shake off Winter's rust.

The aged master shuffled around the perimeter, evaluating the younger ones' performance with a critical eye. For years untold, he'd trained such willing ninja and sent them around the world. He'd acquired an understanding with the government for that purpose in exchange for favors when the time arose.

Such a time had come. Sensei had been in touch with his contacts with Tokyo. He knew that the Kiroshi Iguana was on loan to an American museum. As such, he'd tried to contact his closest alumna to the area. _ Why does she not answer? _Several attempts had been ignored or worse been blocked.

Then at that point, he had a vision…..

[Sensei's Dreamscape

High above the Denver skyline, a mysterious ninja squatted on the glass window in the roof of the National Museum. As he glared down at two FBI agents, his eyes narrowed while hearing the words through the bug's transmitter. _ Forewarned is forearmed is it? Gaijin fools! _His hands glowed with a brilliant shade of magenta against the moonwashed nightscape.

Then as if feeling something, he turned only to be confronted by his boss' worst nightmare: a demonic dark floating image with red eyes and the attitude from Hell.

"Yeah, Buttwipe. Beat it!" the creature growled while appearing next to the intruder. It made its own "hands" glow blood red.

The ninja scout's eyes narrowed. While he had seen the Supreme One's reports on Dubois and the latter's inner demon child, he'd hoped to have the statuette in hand before facing the creature. He slowly climbed down from the window; sizing the other up as he did so. Then he feinted with a kick.

The foot passed harmlessly through the Image.

"STOOPID!" The Image uncorked a double barreled psychic blast knocking the ninja off the roof and onto the porch below.

Unfortunately, as he was cornered, the intruder marshaled the nearby statuette's aura. "This is the beginning, Demon!" With that, it vanished.

"DAMMIT!" The Image bellowed in rage before seeing another white lion card on the pavement. "Big Bro's gonna be pissed!" It made the card float off of the ground before vanishing into the moonlight and leaving the duo below none the wiser to the duel that had just happened.

[Yamanuchi

Sensei's eyes went wide as he recognized the dark signature. "He is alive!" But the strain weakened him and he started to fall toward the stones.

Of all the students, somehow Ron was the first to seem him waver. "Sensei!" Forgetting his exercises, he rushed toward his master in a typical panic. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" He tripped and fell straight ahead.

In a typical display of the 'Ron factor', he had rolled right into the path of Sensei's fall, taking the impact for his aged master. "Ow!"

"Master Sensei! _Ron San!_" Yori called as she and the others rushed to their side.

"I'm cool. I'm cool," Ron assured them. "What's with Sensei?"

"I am…all right, _Stoppable San_," Sensei assured them. "_Domo arighato _for your sacrifice." "_Yori Chan_, please help me up." 

"Of course, Master," she agreed. "Perhaps we should get you to Dr. Kogimoto?" 

"Thank you but no. Please continue with your exercises. Afterwards, _Stoppable San _and _Yori Chan_, I need to see you in my office," Sensei indicated. "Hirotaka will lead the exercise." With that, he limped back toward the central building.

"You heard him! Back to training!" Hirotaka urged while trying to cover his own insecurity.

Yori and Ron exchanged curious looks. That meeting with Sensei was going to be something else.

Chapter 3 [Sensei's Office—twenty minutes after the workout

Despite what he had said earlier to the students, Sensei visited Dr. Kogimoto. In addition to a quick check up, the master had other business with the doctor.

Such as what the doctor's son—also a Yamanuchi alum—was up to.

Kogimoto revealed that his son had made contact with an American professor whom he'd recently discovered was alive.

Sensei rubbed his forehead after returning to his office. _ How could they not tell me? This could change everything! _He glanced at the globe in the far corner of his office. In particular, he looked at how Colorado and Kansas adjoined each other. _ And if the vision is correct, the Creature can appear in Stoppable San's region. How will that affect him? _He knew of course of Ron's alternate personality—the evil genius, Zorpox. _ Yori works on him but under such conditions, the change could happen! _

The symbol on the card in the vision bothered him too. The lion image meant the Ming T 'sai had returned once more.

Before he could muse further, a hard knock came from the door. _ "Hai. _Enter please," 

Yori and Ron walked into the room. From his perch on the latter's pocket pouch, Rufus watched the elderly leader anxiously as well. Obviously, they worried about their teacher given the uncharacteristic failing of strength he'd displayed in the courtyard.

"We are here as you requested, _Sensei Sama_," she informed him.

"_Domo. Stoppable San, _please get the door?" Sensei requested while stepping back away from the globe.

"Sure thing. Uh, Master, what's goin' on?" Ron wondered, trying to keep a hold of his nerves. Whatever the sitch was, even he knew something was a major hit on both the weird and badness scales. "What did we do?"

Sensei narrowed his eyes. This was another issue which had bugged him for a while—one that needed to be nipped in the bud before things got much worse. "You did nothing to, as you Americans say, beat yourself up over. You saved me from a major injury. You should have more confidence in yourself, _Stoppable San_. No, the problem comes from your home region."

"Middleton? KP! Rick! Are they in trouble?" he panicked.

"Calm yourself, _Ron San_," she advised while trying to deal with her own feelings on the matter. "We can contact them right after we leave here."

"I wish you to do so," Sensei concurred. "About three weeks ago in the television class, we looked at a statuette, the Koroshi Iguana. Do you remember it?"

The two students nodded remembering the jade/meteor art piece.

"That thing is creepy," Ron noted while recalling the trip/date he and Yori had taken to Tokyo to see it in person.

"As I recall, your _tai sheng pek kwar _reacted with it," Sensei concurred. "And for good reason. It contains a power similar to the one you have, _Stoppable San. _But the government does not know that. If they did, they would not have sent it overseas."

"Overseas? Where?" she wondered.

"To the National Museum in Denver, Colorado. Such a move will not discourage our enemies from seeking it out." He brought up an image on the computer in back of his desk. "That was from the scene. You recognize the symbol?"

"China! China!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Oh man—not those guys!" Ron whined, recalling their run in with the Ming T 'sai in Shanghai.

"It is their symbol," she affirmed. "But we helped to capture the leaders as well as their ninja, Master Sensei."

Sensei shook his head. "Their supreme leader was not taken, Yori. He has rebuilt the organization with the remnants of a rival cartel, the Black Hand." Seeing the two teens' confusion, he added, "A hydra has many heads. Strike off one and seven more grow up in its place." He paced the floor. "The iguana goes on display for three weeks starting tomorrow in Denver. You both will leave after class for Middleton. I wish for your Team Possible to be there watching things." He turned toward the window. "And I need _Load San _to look into something for us."

"Depends on what it is," Ron replied tentatively. "Long as it's not illegal or anything."

"No, _Stoppable San, _it is not illegal. I have felt strange things coming from the western area of Kansas. In addition, one of our former students is there. I am not able to contact her however. Having a situation that unstable so close to the iguana is unacceptable," Sensei assured him.

"Who is this, Master?" she insisted.

"_Miri Chan," _he revealed sadly.

Her eyes went wide. "She would never refuse you, Master!" 

"She does not take my summons, Yori."

"Uh, sorry about the interrupting thing but who's this Miri lady?" Ron queried, feeling really anxious at that point.

Yori bit her lip. "Her name is Miranda Arighatto. She is like a sister to me, _Ron San. _If that _baka, _Arighato, has hurt her again….."

"No. He is in prison," Sensei reported. "I wish you to contact her before the exhibit begins. The plane will take you directly to the town." He picked up a piece of paper before continuing, "It is called Smallville."

"Smallville, huh? Must be a really happening place," Ron gibed.

"At first glance, one would say not," Sensei retorted. "However, your joke is closer to the mark than you know, _Stoppable San_. As I said before, something is not normal there. Reports come from there of abnormal activity. In addition, the doctor's son has encountered _Miri Chan's _uncle, Yori."

"But she said he was dead, Master!" she disagreed.

The elderly man shook his head. "He survived Arighatto's attack. Worse, the darkness evolved within him. _Kogimoto San _reported that David Dubois is alive and lives in this Smallville. I would know if he is behind her silence."

"We shall get to the bottom of the matter, Master," she vowed as they both bowed.

"You are to leave after class. Good luck to you and your friends," Sensei wished them before they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

[Distance Classroom—an hour later

After the meeting with Sensei and a quick snack in the cafeteria, Ron and Yori slipped into the classroom, just managing to make their seats before their teacher called the room to order.

"Before we get started, we have an urgent mission in front of us. Our ancient foes, the Ming T' Sai have reasserted themselves. _Stoppable San _and Yori head to America as our first wave. Meantime, the rest of us will hold ourselves in readiness," the mentor revealed.

"Begging your pardon, Master, but how?" Nyoki wondered.

"I had a vision. Fortunately, _Stoppable San _made sure that it was not any worse than that," Sensei assured her and the others. "_Barkin Sama _will have a surprise for his students which will provide the perfect cover for this mission. A field trip." 

"Field trip?" Ayoki asked this time.

"Explain what a field trip is, _Stoppable San, _if you would?" Sensei requested.

Ron nodded. "It's a chance to get out of class. The teacher gets a bus and we go somewhere so they can show us something live and in person. Sometimes it's baddical. Other times, well…." He wanted to finish the statement but Sensei's head shaking convinced him otherwise.

"_Domo, Stoppable San._ Now let us see what our friends are doing," Sensei expressed while turning on the connection to show the students on the other side just coming into their room.

The group waited for Barkin to reveal his surprise.

[Middleton HS

Kim walked into class trying to fight off the usual case of the mid-afternoon blahs. Fortunately, the bad guys had been quiet over the previous week allowing her to keep her with her studies and her prep for the Regional Cheer Off during the next week. Still, in watching Barkin, she knew he had something up his oversized sleeve for them. _Now what? Since it's been so quiet, natch he'd pull some quiz or paper on us! _

"Hey, girl!" Monique greeted.

"Hey, Monique," Kim replied, trying to stay upbeat. "Lots on the brain. Sorry."

"You seriously need some fun, Kim. Come with me after school. New Spring Line's just come in and you know what that means!"

The red head's eyes went wide. "Not the Fabrige Collection!"

"On sale as of 10:00 this morning. I am giving you a makeover again!" Monique announced.

Kim pumped her fists, having saved her last four babysitting checks for the promise of some new clothes. "As Ron would say, boo yeah!"

Monique smirked. "I have to admit it hasn't been the same without him around this year."

"Hey, we still see him on camera." Kim shrugged, trying to keep her feelings under wraps. "'Sides, Rick and I team up with him and Yori on missions."

"I don't know how but I know that girl's got Ron on the up and up. She's good for him," Monique assessed.

Kim nodded. "She is. It feels weird to be saying it. And Ron's been working so hard over in Japan to fit in. I talked with Mr. Sensei about it. He can't say enough good things about what Ron's been doing."

"I know people still can't believe how he's been on top of things in class. Too bad that Sensei isn't here. He could whip a few more people into shape," Monique agreed.

"Ron's enjoying himself," Rick noted as he joined them. "You feeling better, Kim?"

"I'm dealing," his GF told him while rubbing his shoulder for a brief second. (No sense engaging in a PDA moment when the enforcer could catch them.) "We're heading for the mall after school. Wanna come with?"

"I'll hit Platters while you two are terrorizing CB. Then we can split a float at the Creamery. How's that?" he suggested.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Trouseau, but I can definitely deal," Kim concurred with a smile.

"Boy gets out of shopping and offers romance too. Now I know why you're the hot shot agent, Rick," Monique jabbed.

"Guy's got his priorities too," Rick countered with a smile. "I get my CD. Kim gets her fix. You get to wheel and deal. We get sweet stuff. What's not to like?"

"Boy's got a point there," Monique admitted with a smirk.

Kim sighed, feeling the tension drain away from her. _At least Rick can make a girl feel awesome! _

Less than a minute later, Barkin stomped into the room under a full head of steam. He obviously had something up his sleeve from the slight smile on his face. "Class is in session, People! Pay attention!"

Kim exchanged looks with Rick. _Natch. We feel great and he's bent outta shape. Now what?_

After he turned on the TV, allowing the Yamanuchi contingent to join them, he announced, "Bet you're wondering what we're going to be doing on Saturday. If you got plans, change them. We're going to Denver for the day."

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Class stuff on Saturday?"

"That's right, Rockwaller. We're going to the National Museum for the Haroshi Iguana exhibit. Sorry if your hair curlers are in a mess but that's the only time when the busses were available." And he scanned the class. "And yes, it will be part of your grade."

Some of the teens in the room rolled their eyes thinking of the trouble it would cause with jobs, dates, parents, etc.

Barkin scanned the TV screen. "Stoppable, you're still coming, right?"

Eyeing Sensei and getting a nod from the latter, the teen stood up and nodded. "Hey what's a trip without a little Ronness to make it all good, right?"

"Whatever, Stoppable," Barkin conceded. "I'll look forward to it." He grinned.

Despite his ninja training, Ron gulped anxiously. _A full field trip and the Ming T 'sai too? Mr. B's nuts!_

"Something wrong, Stoppable?" Barkin asked pointedly.

"With me? Nah. Just thinking about the jet lag." He composed himself. "Be there with ya, day after tomorrow!"

"I can hardly wait," Bonnie groused low in the back of the room before Barkin's glare silenced her.

"If he and Matsumaru can make it from Japan, Rockwaller, you can cancel your manicure. Got it?" the principal suggested sarcastically, getting a chorus of snickers from around the room. "Now let's get to the lesson for the day."

Despite the change in subject, Kim and Rick noticed some anxiousness on Ron and Yori's faces. They also saw Sensei motion toward Barkin so as not to draw attention to their friends.

_Another sitch? Wonderful? _Kim turned her attention to the class.

However, you could bet Team Possible would be in contact right afterwards…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

[A/N: The story of Isobel and Dijon referred to below can be seen in "Timeswap" from my first Dubois series. The encounter between Therese and the Destroyer occurred earlier in "Family Ties" from the "Super Lana" series.

[Los Angeles—Reynald Towers

Far above the activity in the dusk-drenched City of Angels, a lone immortal figure considered the latest reports from the field. Surrounding him, the windows to the penthouse suite had their curtains drawn to insure his privacy in addition to the doors being locked with two guards waiting outside. In contrast to the spring warmth outside, a fire blazed away in the fireplace across the room.

Bertrand du Dijon certainly knew about strategy and combat. Over the previous five hundred and fifty years, he'd fought under several set of rules on multiple battlefields all over the world, dealing with religious fanatics, determined warriors, sorcerers, and, in one case, a demon. He fingered the shortly trimmed beard while pondering the initial report from the National Museum. "So the FBI assigns Petersen and Singleton, do they?" he asked himself in French. He frowned, knowing that the two agents' presence would—and already had—attracted his mortal enemy to the party. He smacked the paper against the desk. "Dubois."

He glanced across the room toward the portrait above the fireplace. Despite their disagreements over strategies, he fell head over heels for the Countess Isobel in 1592. For twelve years, they'd built an empire in France's Vendee region.

Then in 1604, Isobel threw all of her chips into the pot, gambling on the power of their master's demonic Destroyer to sweep their enemies aside. She reached across time itself to kidnap Dubois' girlfriend.

The boy followed with the aid of Isobel's turncoat daughter, Heloise. His pain erupting in fire, brimstone and loud screeching that echoed across the French southwest and nearly swept the Burgundian along in its path.

As it was, Isobel's own ambition ended at her enemies' hands at the stake.

He hit a button on the computer observing a sample satellite shot from the previous Halloween. As he had for much of the previous week since it had been forwarded to him, Dijon watched as the ghost of his favorite among Isobel's children, Therese, provoked the Destroyer's emergence under the searing light of the Samhain full moon.

Of additional interest were the children fighting at the demon's side. From his research, he'd learned that his adversary had built a fighting force around himself. "Several meteor mutants from that accursed town." He also noted the duo on the flying carpet. "Jasmine Bey and a female ninja along with her." He shook his head, guessing at her identity. "So Dubois has found his niece again, has he?" 

After a few more minutes, he switched to the footage from the Ming T 'sai's former Shanghai operations. Once more, he endured the bile in his stomach while watching Team Possible dismantle their operations there with ease. "Weak undisciplined ninja pretenders! To let mere teenagers defeat you like that!" He growled and slammed his fist on the desk, cracking it. It had taken six months for him to resurrect the cartel after that setback. "We shall see how prepared you are when we bring the fight to you!" 

He pressed a third button on the keyboard.

An image from a co-opted security camera within the National Museum let him see the gallery where the iguana statuette was being kept. "Still waiting for us." 

At that moment, the phone rang. "_Oui?"_

"This is Falcon, Supreme One. Two targets are in sight," his chief observer noted.

Dijon nodded, recalling the observer's location. "Blonde and Asian?" 

"_Hai."_

"Let them board the plane. We have a reception committee waiting for them and the other two troublemakers in Denver," Dijon instructed. Although he would have preferred grabbing the two teenaged ninjas and using them as bait, he wanted to have all of Team Possible in one swoop. _ After Shanghai, they will all pay! _

"As you wish, Supreme One," Falcon concluded before hanging up.

Dijon set the phone firmly down. "My enemies surround us! I am sick of bothersome children!" 

As he said that, the flames in the fireplace flared up.

_ "PATIENCE!" _a low demonic voice snarled at him.

Dijon immediately bowed to the presence in the flames. "Master, the plans come together." 

_ "Do not get overconfident, Dijon! You have underestimated Dubois before. And there is great power inside of the straw haired one," _the demon lectured.

"Begging your pardon but the boy does not know what he has! I will crush him with the iguana's power!" Dijon countered.

_ "Do not overlook the boy's promise. Or need I remind you of the last time you did so?" _

"_Non, Master," _Dijon responded while rolling up his sleeves. His left forearm still bore the burned scar from his last encounter with Dubois' Protector alter ego. "I will not forget." 

_ "See that you do not." _With that, the flames died back down.

"I will deal with the young ones in one fell swoop. That I promise, Master!" he vowed angrily.

The game, it seemed, was afoot…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 [Tokyo—Narita International Airport

Yori surveyed the waiting area inside of the international departures' terminal guardedly. Since Sensei had warned Ron and her about the Ming T 'sai, she hadn't been able to relax. For the previous fifteen minutes, she'd also noted that a slender Japanese man would periodically watch her position for twenty seconds, disappear and return again in three minutes' time.

She checked her watch. Sure enough, the stalker was back. Unfortunately, Ron was no where to be seen. "Where is he?" 

Right on cue, Ron walked back into the area with a giant takeout bag full of nacos. "Hey! Now we're ready to fly!"

"YEAH!" Rufus cheered from his left pocket.

She rolled her eyes at her BF, not believing that he could be _that _dense. "_Ron San, _we are on a mission for the school. Focus!"

"I know. I'm ready for anything," he replied, blowing off his own anxiety. As he did so, he fell backward onto the floor but somehow managed not to spill his booty in the process. "Saved the nacos!"

"Whew!" the mole rat declared.

She wanted to remind him again of his commitment but another plan occurred to her first. "I shall be right back. I need to use the restroom."

"Sure. Whatever. Rufus and I have everything under control!" he bragged.

She couldn't help but giggle at him while grabbing her knapsack and heading toward the restroom. However, she passed it—and out of Falcon's line of sight—making her way for the escalator and the upper floor. Right at the top of the apparatus, she produced her fighting fans and boomerang. "Best to be prepared!" She studied her watch. "Almost time." She rounded the corner toward the overhang.

"How did such a _baka _defeat us before?" Falcon groused to himself while watching Ron and Rufus sitting oblivious to the threat there.

_"Ron San _surprises us all. Who are you? What is your purpose?" she demanded.

The operative wheeled around to see Yori glaring at him; her weapons already drawn. "Figured it out, did you? Fine!" He produced a pair of bolas and whirled them in his hands.

She flung her boomerang before he could react; the weapon knocking one of the whirling devices from his grasp before returning to her hand.

"You are full of surprises, Matsumaru. I will give you that," Falcon groused before charging her with a flying kick.

She ducked underneath it. As Sensei and her sparring with Hirotaka and Ayoki had taught her, she let him tire himself out flailing at the air.

Occasionally, they exchanged blows.

A swipe from one of her fans gashed his hand, making the remaining bola spiral downward.

"_RON SAN!" _she yelled.

Unfortunately, the distraction allowed Falcon to get in a swipe of his own, cutting her arm. "You even have to baby sit the _gaijin_?" He laughed sarcastically.

The insult pushed her temper to the boiling point. She moved in to finish the contest.

Meantime, Ron had no idea about the fight going on just out of his line of sight. For all he knew, he fed the need, engrossing on his much missed nacos. As for his GF's bathroom trip, he attributed it to the female need to look their best.

"Too long," Rufus noted while yanking on his sleeve.

"Girls need to do their makeup thing. It's all good," Ron assured him.

Then Rufus saw the fight on the overhang above them. "Fight!" He yanked on his human's sleeve. His eyes went wide at the sight of the bola coming straight at them.

"_RON SAN!" _Yori's voice yelled from above.

"What? I…." Then Ron saw the falling weapon. "Aw NUTS!" He moved to avoid it.

As he did, he tripped over the seats, falling face first on the floor.

This time, the nacos cascaded over his fallen form, creating a gooey cheesy mess.

"AW MAN!" he complained while climbing to his feet. Looking up, he saw what Rufus was trying to tell him about. "YORI!" He grabbed his small companion and ran for the escalator.

A minute later, he reached the scene on the overhang.

"About time, _Gaijin!" _Falcon spat sarcastically while taking another swipe and missing Yori.

"Can I have some help, _Ron San?" _she supposed expectantly.

"Heck, yeah!" Ron concurred while stepping in front of her and taking Falcon's next strike in the arm. "OW!" He dropped his shoulder and stumbled right into their adversary.

In a perfect example of the 'Ron Factor,' Falcon fell backward and hit his head against the wooden banister, knocking him out.

"That'll teach ya not to mess with us!" Ron lectured with an air of annoyance over his spilled treats.

"YEAH!" Rufus added, hating the whole idea of the Ming T 'sai stalking them.

Yori collected her own weapons and slipped them back into her backpack. "It seems that Sensei was correct, _Ron San._ Our enemies waste no time striking at us." She had to laugh in spite of herself.

"What's so funny?" Ron wondered.

"I think we'd best clean up. As you Americans like to say, you wear your style well," she jabbed with a playful smirk.

In a reflective panel, he saw himself covered in the naco mess. "Can't a guy catch a break? Aw snap!" He sighed before considering her arm. "Wow! You're bleedin'!"

"It is only a scratch. We will have it looked at. Come. You need to clean up as well," she advised. "Sensei will send others to clean up the mess below."

With that, she led him toward the waiting plane.

Chapter 7 [An hour later—somewhere over the Pacific

True to Yori's assessment, Sensei sent ninja specialists to do away with the evidence from the brawl and treat her arm. The reinforcements also made sure Falcon was properly detained and prepped for information debrief.

Once that was all done, the two teens hustled onto the plane for western Kansas.

Ron felt somewhat satisfied at the replacement naco bag that Sensei managed to procure for him and Rufus. He continued to munch away on the snack albeit not as calmly as he did earlier. Falcon's attack had driven Yori's point home to even him. He cast an anxious look at her as she rejoined him.

"Enjoying your treat?" she asked, giving him a smile while sitting down next to him.

"Yeah but…." He sighed while bowing his head.

"It worked out, _Ron San._" She put her hand under his chin and raised his face until they were looking each other in the eye. "_Hai. _You need to maintain your focus. However, I used one of your American-style tactics." She smirked mischievously.

"Great. I'm the distraction again. I thought we were passed that sitch," he groused.

"It worked, _Ron San. _You might not want to keep me waiting though next time," she added.

"Yeah. Just let me know what's going down the next time, okay?" he requested.

She nodded. "I am sorry I did not. I was concerned that the man would have others waiting for us. I wanted to take him before he could alert potential reinforcements." Now it was her turn to feel less than comfortable with her actions. "We need to work out a set of signals. Did you and Kim have anything like that?"

"Nah. She kicked butt. I destroyed things. That's about it," he noted. "We are a baddical team as is."

"_Hai. _We are," she concurred as they kissed. She glanced at Rufus who watched the developing scene. "And we could not forget you, _Rufus San._"

"T'anks," the naked mole rat expressed between bites of naco goodness.

_Beep-Beep-O-BEEP-BEEP!_

"Can we continue this later?" she proposed.

"Ooh yeah," he agreed while producing his Ronnunicator. "Hey, Wade."

"Ron, are you and Yori okay? We just heard about what happened back in Tokyo," Wade wondered.

"Dude, it's all good. We handled it," Ron assured him.

"Uh huh. How's your arm, Yori?" the genius asked.

"It is a scratch. Ninja doctors looked at it before we departed. _Wade San, _the Ming T 'sai already watch us."

"We aren't exactly a secret, Yori. Besides they're probably still mad about Shanghai," Wade pointed out. "So when are we meeting you in Denver?"

"Actually, Wade…." Ron winced.

Wade raised an eyebrow and typed on a few keys, accessing the FAA's list of arriving planes into the Colorado capital. "Hey, you aren't on here!"

"Sensei wanted our enemies to believe we were going there," she revealed. "We have another mission first."

"Another mission?" Wade typed some more, getting the Yamanuchi jet's transponder code. "Smallville, Kansas? What's going on there? It's the middle of nowhere."

"We seek my sister ninja and her uncle," she explained sadly. "She does not respond to Sensei's calls. Something is wrong."

"Can you search for Miranda Arighatto?" Ron requested while trying to comfort her.

Wade executed the search, bringing up a list of results. "I've got her. She's there all right. She's working in some place called the Talon. Apparently she lives on a farm outside of town." Then his eyes went wide. "Wait a minute. There's a mistake here. The fingerprints don't match."

"What?"

"Sure that name isn't just an alias Sensei gave her, Yori?" Wade proposed.

Yori sighed. "That was the name of her kidnapper. Try Miranda Dubois as well."

Wade typed in the search. "You got it! The fingerprints match now and….wow!" He stared into the camera. "Do Kim and Rick know about this?"

"We're going to call them next," Ron promised.

"What is it, _Wade San_?" she requested.

"You mentioned her uncle. That wouldn't happen to be David Dubois, would it?" Getting nods from both ninjsa, he shook his head. "The man's got a file longer than my arm."

"Sensei mentioned his inner darkness. The way Miranda spoke of him, he cannot be evil," she disagreed.

Wade sighed and pulled out the spare Kimmunicator. "I'm getting Kim. She definitely needs to be on this." He hit the summoning button.

Barely ten seconds later, Kim's face appeared, splitting with Wade's on the screen. "Go, Wade."

"Hey, Kim. The Ming T 'sai's back," Wade announced.

"They are? What?" Kim asked feeling confused. She waved Rick over. "It's Wade. The Ming T 'sai made their first move."

"Again? We busted those guys!" Rick protested. "Where are Ron and Yori?"

"We are all right, Rick," Yori assured them. "We dealt with one of their spies."

"He wrecked a bag of nacos. Man, that tanked!" Ron interjected. Getting glares from both Kim and Yori, he piped down.

"So you're on your way here, right?" Rick supposed. "I'll arrange a meet with Dr. Director. She'll get us the intel and….."

"They're not going to Denver or Middleton, guys," Wade announced. "That's why I brought you into this."

Kim looked pointedly at the screen. "Oh _really_? And where is Sensei sending you? Barkin thinks you two are coming right in here."

Ron chuckled nervously, covering his own anxiety over that particular look (which he knew came right before he ended up in the doghouse for a week at least). "Heh. Heh. You're really close, KP. It's just a drive away."

"Calm yourself, _Ron San_," Yori assured him. "Sensei sends us to western Kansas on related business. We shall be in Denver by tomorrow morning."

"Western Kansas? Wade, where are they going?" Kim asked.

"I'm sending you the coordinates now. Ron, Yori, I really think the whole team should go in together on this one," Wade informed them. "I don't want to say any more online. Kim, Rick, if you start driving now, you can be there about a half hour before they touch down."

"Right. See you there, guys. Be careful, okay?" Kim admonished before everyone signed off.

"It will be all right. Sensei wished for them to know," Yori assured her BF.

"Yeah. I just have a real bad feeling about this one. Ya know?" he replied while hugging her shoulders with his left arm.

"It is good to see you exercising caution, _Ron San. _I am glad for that," she agreed while leaning into his embrace.

Meantime, he glanced over her shoulder toward the clouds whisking by outside of the window. _Now what? Crap!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

[Smallville Airport—8:27 PM Central Daylight Time

The sun had just set on the western Kansas prairie as Kim and Rick watched the landing strip through the windows. During the five hour drive, they had been in contact with Wade and Dr. Director getting the 411 on Smallville, the missing ninja and the latter's uncle.

"We really need to be careful with this guy, Kim," Rick advised while considering the printout in front of himself.

"Wish we could've caught those two FBI agents in Denver," she retorted flatly while glancing through her binoculars. "Anything, Wade?"

"They should be coming into view now, Kim," Wade reported.

She nodded at seeing the aircraft's lights descending towards and gliding just over the runway. "That's them now! Thanks, Wade." She signed off. "I really need some caffeine."

He looked her in surprise. "You're wired up as it is."

"I don't like threats to my friends," she retorted as their teammates came through the door from the tarmac. "Kind of a weird place to be landing."

"According to Sensei, the first set of answers we seek shall be here," Yori declared after they'd exchanged greetings. "Meantime, we need to be getting into town."

"Think we can stop for a cappuccino? That is if we can find a place out here?" Kim requested.

"In this place? Yeah right!" Ron doubted.

"Do not discount such things out of hand, my friends. Sensei says that such things can be found in the most surprising of places," Yori reminded them. "I believe we shall find what you seek at our destination. Let us go. It is getting late."

As the quartet headed for the parking lot, Heloise stepped into view from the mists. With Cybelle's permission, she'd returned from Althanor in the nick of time, it seemed. _The children have no idea of the stakes involved! _

Moreover, she marveled at Ron's inner power but frowned at how it might be perceived by a certain darker resident. "The Talon." First, however, she needed to warn her descendant and husband of the impending visit from abroad.

Making sure she wasn't being observed, she slipped away through the mists once more.

[Kent Farm

Even as Kim drove the group into town, a medium-sized yellow farmhouse on its western edge settled down for the evening, transitioning from work and chores to relaxing. After a hearty dinner of roast beef and potatoes, the aroma of apple pie and fresh coffee hung in the air.

Jonathan Kent sat in his easy chair and read the paper, glancing at grain futures. As with most farmers in that area, he worried about the weather and wanted to see what the city folks thought as well. "Prices fell again."

"They're due to rebound," a red haired woman concurred. Martha Kent had seen such ups and downs in their twenty year marriage. "It'll be okay. Meantime, ready for your pie?"

"Never say I'd turn down your pie, Martha," he concurred with a warm smile. "As she brought it over, he added, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she noted. "Wonder when the kids are going to be down?"

"The smell of the pie will bring them soon enough. Besides you remember what it was like when we first brought Clark home?" he reminded her while glancing back over his shoulder toward the stairs. "We couldn't get enough of him."

She nodded, recalling the first days following the meteor shower. Much of the surrounding county lay in ruins, smashed to bits by the green hail of death from above. And yet in its midst, their son, Clark, had been the sole ray of hope. Granted, his issues could be a challenge especially those related to his alien heritage but he'd been a lifesaver to them in addition to his newly married wife. "And Ryan is really cute."

"That he is," he concurred before hearing a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"I've got it," she indicated before opening it. "Heloise? What is it?"

"Good evening, Martha and Jonathan. Forgive me for coming so late. I need to speak with Clark and Lana if I may," Heloise apologized. "It is urgent."

Hearing the word 'urgent' made his internal sense of paternal paranoia go into overdrive. "Now what?"

"A group heads for the Talon to see Miranda. They are from Japan," Heloise reported. "One of them has great power but does not know it."

"And if he uses it in there…." Martha winced, knowing how Miranda's uncle—and the latter's alter ego—would react to that. "But you can't ask Clark and Lana to expose themselves!"

"I would ask no such thing. They would disguise themselves as they do on missions. I seek to prevent a complete breakdown. To force Miranda back to Japan now would provoke the Protector to harm these children. I have no wish to see that. We have enough to worry about with the Denver exhibit." The priestess glanced up the stairs. "Might I go to see them and my grandson?"

"Sure," he concurred albeit with some concern.

"_Merci,_" she expressed before climbing the staircase, leaving the two parents to wonder what was about to happen next.

[Ryan's Room

Even as Heloise shook the calm downstairs, Clark Kent held his two month old son up, admiring the latter. Despite the time which had passed, he still held some doubts about his abilities as a father. "Don't worry, Guy, I'll get it right yet."

"That is if you can stop fretting for a minute to do so," his wife teased with a smile. "You're doing great, Clark. Don't worry."

"Thanks. I try," he admitted.

"I know." She kissed him, letting her lips brush lightly across his. "And I love you for it. See? You even got his diaper on right."

He rolled his eyes.

"Knew that would get you," she giggled.

He grinned at her. "When you say it, I believe it."

"Well believe it, _Mr. Kent_. We're partners for life. Better believe it," she admonished.

Before he could respond, they both saw a bright light in the corner of the room materializing into the spirit of Jor-El, his birth father.

["What going on?" she asked telepathically.

_My Children, a person of great power seeks to take Miranda from us. He and his companions approach the eating place as we speak. Heloise will tell you more, _Jor-El advised. _Stop them before the Protector erupts. _With that, the spirit admired his grandson for a minute and then vanished.

"Now what?" he queried in disbelief.

"Let's not upset Ryan, okay?" she reminded him while making sure that their son was all right.

"I agree," Heloise interjected from the hallway. "I sensed Jor-El's presence. He has advised you of the situation already?"

"He has," Clark informed the visitor. "We're going to take care of Ryan and then head in."

"Speaking of Ryan, here he is," Lana noted while handing the baby over to her. "This is your great, great, great grandmother, Ryan."

For the first time in centuries, Heloise felt her eyes mist over as she accepted the precious bundle. "He is so perfect! _Merci._" She placed a finger on his forehead and murmured a prayer. "May the goddess protect you always, my grandson." She handed him back to his mother. "I hope you do not mind a blessing."

"It's appreciated. Thanks," he accepted with a smile.

Lana put the baby in his carrier. "Meantime, let's get him downstairs so Mom and Dad can watch him. Then we can back Miri up at the Talon." As she said the words, she heard her best friend call["Lana, we could use some help here!" She rubbed her forehead. "We just ran out of time. They're there." She zipped downstairs at super speed.

_Go, my son, _Jor-El added telepathically.

["I'm on it," Clark agreed while grabbing a pair of ski masks from the desk drawer. He descended the stairs to see Lana and Martha going over things for Ryan hurriedly. "Here's yours!"

"Thanks," Lana accepted while taking a mask and putting it over her face.

"Be careful, you two. No telling what's waiting for you there," Jonathan urged.

"We will, Dad," Clark assured them. With that, they hustled out the front door and ran toward town at super speed.

"I can't believe this is happening," Martha sighed.

"Pray we can stop it before it escalates," Heloise noted while keeping an anxious eye on Ryan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9 [Talon—ten minutes earlier

Meantime in downtown Smallville, the Talon café wound down toward its closing time. Most of the patrons had emptied out for the evening, taking their caffeinated goodies with them. Off to the side, a flower shop, Angie's Floral Emporium, was doing about the same. Within twenty minutes time, the staff would clear out as well.

A lanky brunette woman wiped the counter down, adding a little extra flourish at the end. Miranda Arighatto wiped her brow off, still feeling the aftereffects of Sensei's repeated contact attempts. While she had guessed it was him, she didn't understand why he only called her name and never said anything else. _What's going on? Is he all right? _She bit her lip. _I should call him if this gets any worse! _She glanced around the room, studying the remaining folks. Besides Alicia, the additional waitress, she saw Lex Luthor and his _fiancée_, Chloe Sullivan, sitting in a corner booth talking about things. _I'm glad Uncle Dave and Lana insisted on having Alicia around! I really shouldn't but maybe I can call once everyone else leaves. That way, nobody can overhear me and Yamanuchi's secret will be safe!_

Alicia walked over to the coffee bar and shook her manager's shoulder. "Hey, Miranda, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Alicia, I spaced there. What can I get you?" Miranda apologized.

The blonde teenager eyed her cautiously, debating whether to relay the information to Lex about her friend's 'spaciness'. "Chloe wants another cappuccino. Mind if I make it for her?"

"Heaven help me if I come between her and her caffeine fix," Miranda teased while eyeing her friends in the corner again. Then as her friend moved behind her, a sharp pain struck her between the eyes. "AHHH!"

"Miranda?" Alicia asked, forgetting about the drink. "Lex!"

Within a minute, Lex and Chloe had joined the others at the counter.

From Angie's, Miranda's aunt, Karen Singleton, ran over as well. "Miri! What is it?"

"It's another headache, Auntie. Forget it," Miranda tried to cover herself.

_Miri Chan, can you hear me? _Sensei's voice requested.

"I heard that!" Karen noted.

"Nobody said anything!" Alicia disagreed.

Karen held a hand up, trying to get silence from the others. "Miri, relax, it's okay. Just let me in."

"Auntie, I can't! Really!"

The former nurse sighed. "It's either that or we're going to the Med Center. And you really want to deal with your uncle then?" She focused, linking her mind with her niece's. While she wasn't as polished at these things as her twin brother, she had more patience than Dave did in that regard. ["Who are you? Why are you trying to contact Miranda? What's going on?"

She only heard silence.

["Answer me. What do you want!" Karen demanded. She recalled what Dave had told her about what Miranda said about a 'master'. ["Are you her master sensei?"

Still silence.

"It's not just a headache," Karen diagnosed. "Somebody's bugging Miri and doesn't want us to know. Worse, she knows and is covering for them. Miri, who is it?"

"I'm sworn not to," Miranda pointed out while sitting in a corner booth and taking some aspirins for the pounding in her head.

"It's okay, Miranda," Lex assured her. "You know we can keep a secret."

"Not this one. I'm sorry," Miranda disagreed and took another sip of water. She wondered if the evening could get any worse.

Kim parked the car in front of the Talon and set the brake. "This town is dead. This place doesn't seem like much either."

"Sensei says she will be here," Yori noted while quickly climbing out of the back seat and taking a step toward the front door.

"Hey. Maybe we should be careful, guys," Rick interjected, putting a hand on Yori's shoulder. "Remember Dr. Director's report on this place?"

_I agree, Trouseau San. _Sensei's image appeared in front of the quartet. "Forgive my sudden appearance, my friends. My efforts to communicate with _Miri Chan _have been discovered."

"Discovered? Hey! Maybe they can teach us to read minds too!" Ron suggested.

"You should focus on the real issue, _Stoppable San. _Our school's secret is at risk," Sensei admonished. "Get Miranda away from the others immediately and speak to her." With that, his image faded.

Sensing his comrades' anxiousness, Ron added, "What? It's all good. Let's get some coffee and scope the place out." As he said that, he felt uneasy himself.

"What is it, _Ron San_?" Yori insisted, feeling uneasy about the situation.

"Nothing. Let's get that good stuff," Ron insisted while leading the others inside.

Kim eyed her long time partner and then exchanged glances with Rick. "I'd better get Wade."

"Hey, KP, it's no big! What's the worst that can happen? We fight with some mutant cake?" Ron scoffed.

Yori's eyes narrowed as they entered the café. "It seems normal."

"Except for the walls and stuff," Kim assessed with a frown.

"This is an old theater, Kim," Rick reminded her. "Circa 1930 or so."

"Time for an update then," Ron remarked while feeling a charge in the air. "Whoa!"

"Sit, _Ron San._" Yori indicated, not taking chances with him. Seeing Alicia hustle over, she asked, "My boyfriend needs a glass of water please."

"Sure," Alicia agreed. "Be right back with that."

Seeing that the place was empty except for them and the few others, Kim guessed, "It must be pretty close to closing time."

"You've still got a half hour so order what you want," Lex interjected as he walked over. "Haven't seen you four in town before. Welcome! Is your friend okay?"

"Just a bad headache," Ron deflected. "Thanks, Dude."

Rick eyed the bald billionaire. "You're Lex Luthor, the industrialist, right?"

_Bad headache? There seems to be a rash of them! _"That's me. I also have a stake in this café. And you are?" Lex asked while offering the teen agent his hand.

"Rick Trouseau. The red head's name is Kim and these are our friends, Ron and Yori. We're looking for a friend of ours," Rick introduced.

"Maybe we can help," Chloe added as she joined them. "Meantime, enjoy the best coffee in Lowell County."

"And she would know too," Lex declared with a wry smirk.

Chloe shrugged before continuing, "You better believe it, Lex. Anyhow there are other drinks besides coffee up there. Feel free to see what's there."

Yori continued to survey the room until her eyes caught Miranda and Karen. "There she is! _Miri Chan!_"

"Where?" Ron wondered.

"What?" Karen asked, knowing that Miranda only allowed certain people to call her by the nickname.

"Yori? What are you doing here?" Miranda asked while pulling herself to her feet. She rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, I must really be out of it."

"I am here. Our teacher needs to speak to you about an urgent matter. You must come with us," Yori noted, trying to keep a balance between a warm smile and the seriousness of the situation in her approach.

"Sorry, she's not going anywhere except home at the moment," Karen disagreed. "Maybe you can tell us who this master is?"

"Umm, guys, maybe we should like back off?" Kim supposed. "She really doesn't look well. Sensei can probably wait until morning."

"I can't really take off anyway," Miranda chimed in. "Too much going on here right now. Trust me. You don't want me taking off without letting my uncle know first.'

Yori stared incredulously at Miranda. "You are refusing Sensei's summons?" 

Miranda nodded. "_Hai." _She bit her lip. "He understands about obligations. I have mine around here."

"Hey, umm…how about that order now?" Alicia tried to cut in.

"In a minute," Karen interjected. "Who the Hell is this guy? Why is it so important that you just march in here and try to take her now?"

"I'd like to hear that too," Lex concurred.

"Our teacher doesn't take no too well," Ron agreed while feeling pin pricks running up and down his spine. "What's the sitch?" He looked about the room trying to find the energy source.

"I think we'd best find help for your friend first," Chloe supposed.

"I'm cool. Just need for Miranda to come with us and…." Ron declined.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "What part of _no _don't you kids get? She said it. Either have your coffee or go." She was feeling the same tremors that Ron was. Unlike the blonde ninja student, she knew their source. _Great. Now Dave knows._

"You heard the lady. I…uh…think that coffee's a great idea," Rick agreed anxiously while recalling other details about this place's file.

"It is your main duty to respond to him!" Yori snapped.

_I really don't want to bring the Boss or Clark into this but…Sensei, you provoked this. _Miranda eyed her friend. "And I told you why not."Knowing how loyal and stubborn her dear friend was on those matters, she decided to call in reinforcements.["Lana, we could use some help here!"

"I don't understand Japanese but that sounded like an ultimatum," Chloe assumed.

"It was," Lex clarified. "Guys, I really think you should leave." He pulled out a cell phone. "Don't make me use this."

Then they all heard a low growl in the dimly lit corner by the plaque. Turning they found the Protector glaring at them; his open left eye glowing yellow. "Who's buggin' Miri-Ma? Ain't takin' her NOWHERE!"

"Now you've done it." Karen rolled her eyes, wincing at the thought of dealing with her brother's alter ego on top of everything else.

"That's the dark dude? Her evil uncle or…?" Ron supposed.

"AIN'T EVIL!" the Dark One spat. "Ya hurt mah friends! Ah'll whup yer ass!" He raised his hands; the energy making them glow jet-black.

Lex stepped between them. "Look, Ron, right? Watch the mouth."

"Yer w' Painty Face, ain'cha?" the Protector spat. "Ah ain't lettin' Miri go nowhere! Git lost!"

"How dare you suggest…?" Yori countered indignantly. "I would never!" She went for her fighting fans.

"Umm, Yori, I wouldn't….." Rick disagreed while trying to stop her.

Yori shook herself loose and stepped toward the Protector. "You seek to bar Sensei from communicating with Miranda!"

"An' ya pull yer crap in 'ere!" the Protector snapped while raising her and the rest of Team Possible into the air telekinetically into the air. "Wha's yer pr'blem?"

_The problem, Creature, is with me, not them. _At that moment, Sensei appeared in his image form. "Release them!"

The Protector screamed at the image, making everyone's ears hurt in the process. "Ya sent 'em, didn'cha?" He motioned with his hand, dropping the teenaged quartet like so many sacks of potatoes before advancing on Sensei. "Yer really pissin' me off!" Once again, he started channeling energy into his hands. "Yer na' takin' 'er 'GAIN!" He fired two dark fire blasts.

As the bursts hit him, Sensei spasmed and the image disappeared.

"Damn!" Rick gasped.

"How…What did he…?" Kim asked while pressing the Kimmunicator's send button. _Oh snap! I can't get a signal in here!_

"Sensei! What did you do?" Yori demanded.

"Not now, Yori," Miranda advised while stepping between her and the enraged man in front of them. "Look, umm, let's cool off. I called the others in. We don't need the Sheriff here too, right?"

The Protector curled his lip. "Wha'ver! She w' Painty Face!"

"No she isn't. Yori just goes a little overboard like I do some times," Miranda argued. "She's a friend. So are the others." She took a deep breath while seeing Clark and Lana come out of the back room at a normal human pace. "Hey, guys, want a coffee?"

"Miri, what's going on?" Lana wondered while seeing how out of sorts everyone seemed.

"Crisis has been averted although I owe Sensei an apology," Miranda noted while shaking her head.

"Owe him _what?" _Karen demanded. "The guy's been giving you headaches. They try to pull you out of here against your will. Then that guy's image starts telling us what to do here. And you owe him an apology?"

"I told you guys that we should be cautious," Rick pointed out sheepishly while accepting a cup.

"So whatever happened is over?" Clark asked feeling very confused.

"Be grateful we didn't get a bigger incident," Lex pointed out. "Think you all can just sit here without doing anything else?"

"That's the plan," Kim concurred while starting into a cup of coffee. _As soon as we get out of here, I'm calling Wade to get the 411 on Mr. Dark and Scary!_

Yori inspected Ron, noting his continued spasms. "Is there somewhere we can bring him? This place causes him discomfort."

"We can go back to my place," Lex agreed, not wanting to send a potential problem back to the Kent Farm or keep the issue brewing there. He eyed the Protector. "Think you can let Dave out?"

"Wha'ver. Gonna check on Little Woman an' Kiddies!" the Dark One disappeared in a flash.

"Little Woman?" Kim asked.

"His wife and kids," Miranda clarified while helping Yori with Ron. "Come on. The sooner we get everyone back to the mansion, the better I'll feel." She winced, knowing that some space between Team Possible and the Protector was a good idea overall.

"Alicia, can you finish cleaning?" Lana suggested before she and Clark followed the others out the door.

_Now what? _The blonde waitress watched as the others left. Then she shook her head wondering what could happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10 [Luthor Mansion—An Hour Later

Kim sat in the corner of the study watching her host and his companions carefully. She had to admit that Lex's place was spanking. After all how many guys have a mansion to entertain with? Still she worried about Ron who was upstairs with Yori tending to him. _What's the sitch with that theater? Why did it whack Ron out like that?_

"Are you okay?" Lana queried while setting a glass of water down.

"I'm good. Just concerned about my friends," Kim admitted. "I hope they're okay up there."

"We'll have to wait and see. Meantime, what happened tonight?" Lana queried while sitting down next to her.

"We need to talk with Yori's classmate, Miranda. We need her help with something," Kim replied cryptically.

"You could have waited until morning to ask." Lana offered her hand. "I'm Lana by the way."

"Kim Possible. You and your friend showed up pretty quickly."

Lana shrugged. "Trade secret. Miranda's been my best friend since she first showed up here. I heard about that Sensei guy from the others. He should have known better than to send you four in here like that."

"Yeah I guess. So what's the 411 about the maniac guy?" Kim asked.

"Maniac?" Lana queried before realizing who she was referring to. "You mean the Protector? Yeah, he's extremely scary. He has his reasons though."

"Reasons? That guy needs some serious help!"

"He's been through a lot, Kim. Miranda was kidnapped away from him and rest of their family. You can't blame him or Mrs. Singleton for not wanting it to happen again," Lana countered. "Think this master of theirs will open up and let us in on what's going on?"

"That would be great," Rick agreed while planting himself next to Kim on the couch. "If he'll do it. I'm Rick Trouseau by the way."

"Lana Lang-Kent," Lana replied while shaking his hand. "Is there any way you can talk with them to do that?"

"There's stuff we aren't allowed to talk about," Kim indicated with a frown.

"Communication is important, guys," Lex pointed out while joining them. "We could've avoided that scene if you all would let us know what's going on."

"Hope Sensei will let us," Rick noted while looking up the stairs.

[Guest Bed Room

Yori wiped down Ron's forehead with a cold rag and studied him intensely. _ Why is he like this? What did that place do to him? _

"I keep telling you I'm good," Ron muttered while opening his eyes.

"And I keep telling you to rest, _Ron San. Barkin Sama _will have to understand," she asserted firmly. "I hope Sensei is all right."

"Yeah that was pretty wild." He grimaced while sitting up. Seeing her reaction, he put his hands up defensively. "I'm staying put. Just tired of lying down." He rubbed his forehead. "Wow. Any word from Sensei?"

"No. I worry for him as well," she admitted.

"What's the deal with Miranda? Ain't never heard of anyone refusing Sensei before," he wondered.

"I do not know either," she indicated.

"If you'd be patient, I'd talk to you both you know," Miranda added from the doorway as she brought in a bowl of ice. With her, a girl of Middle Eastern coloring held some towels as well. "I've asked Lex to turn off the surveillance so we can talk privately."

"Let me know if I can help," the girl offered.

"Thanks, Jasmine," she expressed before shutting the door. "You both doing better?"

"_Hai,_" Yori agreed, not hiding her anger.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not the one who picked that fight. Yori, what's going on? Sensei usually isn't like that," Miranda assessed while confronting the other female.

"We have an emergency to deal with. You refused his summons!"

"All he does is call my name. Besides the static is giving me migranes. How can I talk with him if he's not getting through, Yori? He tried again just before you all got in there. That's what had everyone on edge," Miranda clarified. Then she realized what was going on. "Something's blocking him. Terrific."

"Your uncle?"

"Uncle Dave doesn't know who Sensei is. Even if he or the Protector did, they couldn't block me from talking to him. What's the emergency?" Miranda pointed out.

"It involves the Ming T'sai, _Miri Chan_," Yori revealed.

"It figures. Ever since Martin Kogimoto showed up at my uncle's office, I knew those creeps were behind it." She took two of the stylized lion cards from her pocket. "Martin had one. The Protector brought the other one back from Denver. "They were stalking the exhibit two days ago."

"You know and yet you do nothing?" Yori asked.

"My Uncle Garth is one of the two FBI agents assigned to the iguana, Yori. He's really good at what he does. Besides you've seen the other part of the security force. And we have a few surprises around here too if there's trouble," Miranda explained. "If needed, we can get to Denver in a hurry. Meantime, I'm trying to keep everything going here too."

Yori nodded, seeing the other woman's point. "I am sorry for assuming you did not care, _Miri Chan._"

"You should know me better than that. Even though it's been a few years, I'm still me. And what's the deal with him?" Miranda pointed out.

"With me?" Ron asked.

"Yeah with you, Chief. You aren't exactly ninja material, you know," Miranda noted wryly.

"Hey!" Rufus protested from the nightstand.

"A talking mole rat?" Miranda quirked her eyebrow in surprise.

"As I was about to say, both _Ron San _and _Rufus San _are, as you Americans say, more than the book's cover. They have defeated Monkey Fist on two occasions," Yori reported, betraying a proud smile as she said it.

Miranda chuckled. "And you two are serious? Never thought I'd see that." She looked at Ron. "You must be something else if she's praising you like that. Yori's not into throwing compliments around like bouquets."

"She can't resist the Ron Man," he retorted, jabbing at his GF.

"_Ron San, _please," Yori requested, letting him know that was enough.

"It's okay, Yori." Miranda rubbed her longtime friend's arm. "I think it's great that you've found someone. But on a serious note, I know we need to keep Yamanuchi's secret. The folks here are good about that stuff. Sensei can trust them."

"If he'll listen after Mr. Dark blasted him," Ron pointed out.

"Uncle Dave doesn't want to lose me again. He'll never forget that day at the mall," Miranda pointed out. She bowed her head, recalling the death and pain of that long ago day. "The Protector saw your ninja outfit, Yori, and assumed you were with Arighatto. You can't blame him or my Aunt Karen." She sighed. "I think we're going to need some help if I'm going to contact Sensei. Keep a secret even from him for now?"

"I do not like this, _Miri Chan_," Yori disapproved. "But it is to contact Sensei."

"Yeah sure," Ron concurred, wanting to put the mess behind them.

Rufus nodded.

"All right then. Thank you both," Miranda took a deep breath and called["Jor-El?"

The father spirit appeared in front of them. _Is everything resolved, Miranda Arighatto? We cannot allow a threat to my children._

"WHOA!" Ron jumped.

"_Miri Chan_?" Yori asked feeling as nervous as he was.

"Relax, you two. This is Jor-El. He's an older friend, guide and teacher much as Sensei is." Miranda turned back to the spirit. ["Something caused that. It has blocked me from speaking with my old teacher. He sent the others. I wish to clear up the misunderstanding so that we might all work together to keep the iguana statuette safe."

_Very well. There is wisdom in your words, Miranda. _Jor-El looked the trio over. _And the animal?_

["He's with them. Can you boost my abilities so I can contact my sensei?" Miranda requested.

_I am willing to do that. Focus with me, _Jor-El laid his "hands" on hers.

Miranda spasmed slightly before steadying herself. Then she sat down in a lotus meditative position. "Keep an eye out, guys. I'll be right back." She closed her eyes and let her consciousness go.

"Is it working?" Yori wondered.

_Her attention is elsewhere, Young One, _Jor-El noted to them all. _Yes, I am speaking to you telepathically much as this Sensei does. Miranda allowed me to see a memory of him just now. _

Ron nodded anxiously, holding Yori closely against himself. This sitch just kept getting weirder and weirder…..


	9. Chapter 9

Conclusion

[Yamanuchi Training Yard—7:22 AM

Despite the previous night's failure and the subsequent exam by Dr. Kogimoto, Sensei made it to the morning workout. While a few students knew the truth, they would say nothing. Besides the master was always supposed to serve as an example to the students.

Pain was a distraction. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Just before he started things, he felt a telepathic contact brush his mind.

"Master Sensei!" Hirotaka interjected. "What is it?" 

"A sending. Stay back," Sensei cautioned. After the previous evening's encounter, he wasn't going to take any chances. Then he relaxed. _"Miri Chan."_

Miranda's telepathic image appeared in front of her mentor and classmates. _"Hai, _Master Sensei." She bowed to them. Seeing their surprise at this manifestation, she informed them, "A friend is helping me to speak with you right now. He agrees with me that both sets of secrets have caused enough issues for us." 

"And your uncle?" Sensei insisted.

"He's fine. With due respect, Master, we all, as we Americans put it, jumped the gun. The Protector hates the Ming T' sai as much as we do. In fact, he's faced their new leader supposedly in battle and defeated him! As much as I respect you and the others, I've learned not to underestimate my friends here in America either. They will keep our secret if we keep theirs. Would you be willing to speak with them as concerning the Karoshi Iguana and the Ming T 'sai?" 

"We are in need of such allies," Sensei conceded, realizing how hasty he'd been in sending Team Possible in the manner he had.

"You'll like them. Just as with all of you, they are my family." Miranda pointed out.

"And _Stoppable San? _Yori? How are they?" Nyoki wondered.

"They're all right. As for your concerns, _Yori Chan _is my sister in spirit. As for Ron, he's dealing with some aura issues of his own," Miranda explained. "Meantime, I am looking over them personally. As I said, we are all a family. If we fight amongst ourselves, the Ming T 'sai win. Just as Yori and the others have done with Team Possible, I am asking respectfully, Master, that we forge another such alliance. We help not threaten each other." 

Sensei rubbed his forehead considering his student's message. "There is much wisdom in your words, _Miri Chan._ I will speak with those from the eatery last night." 

"_Domo arighato, Sensei Sama,"_ Miranda concurred. "After drills perhaps?" 

"_Hai." _Sensei agreed. "Tell them as much. I will determine how much more than that to say." 

"As you wish, Master," Miranda agreed before turning back to the group. "Make him and us all proud." She bowed to them again before vanishing like a will-o-wisp on the morning breeze.

"As _Miri Chan _said, your best effort. Dragon formation! Begin!" Sensei instructed, sending the students off on the morning's tasks. As he watched them, he mused over what to say to Miranda and her companions later.

It would take a lot of thought and trust to come up with the words…and he only had a short time in which to do so. A short time indeed.

[Luthor Mansion—Midnight CDT, very early Friday morning

Kim hung up the phone in Lex's sitting room while considering the mission's implications. After calming the parents down for almost a half an hour, she assured them that she and the other team members would be back in Middleton in time for school (even if she didn't know how that would happen). "We're so dead."

"At least I'm not black hole bound," Rick commented.

"You may still be," she countered.

"Sensei will explain everything that he can," Yori assured them both from where she sat with Ron and Rufus.

"He will?" Ron asked, wondering how much Sensei would open up.

"He's practical in that way, Ron," Miranda agreed as she entered the room with Jasmine, Clark and Lana. "Besides, nothing happened and we'll have you right back in Middleton before you know it."

"As long as we get some things understood first," Lana interjected. "First of all, guys, it's okay to ask for help instead of demanding it."

"Amen to that, Lana," Lex concurred as he, Chloe, Alicia, Dave and Karen followed them in. "That should be everyone." He shut the doors behind them to insure privacy. Then he pointed to the table where a coffee pot sat waiting along with some pastries. "Help yourself, guys."

"Cool! Food!" Ron interjected while rushing over toward the snacks.

"_Domo, Luthor San. _Pardon _Ron San's _display," Yori apologized even if she had to smile at her BF's antics.

"That's our Ron," Kim explained while rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Food's for eatin', right?" the blonde teen shot back from the table.

"Just not that fast," Chloe noted wryly while helping herself to the coffee.

"We should get going," Dave told them while checking his watch.

_I quite agree. _At that moment, Sensei appeared in his astral form. "Thank you for your hospitality especially given what happened earlier."

"My pleasure. I hope this will help resolve some of our earlier communication barriers," Lex assured Sensei. "Miranda thinks we can all help each other. I agree if we work together."

"I'd like nothing better than to see both of my families in cahoots," Miranda noted while hugging both Lana and Yori. "My two sisters."

"I say the same, _Miri Chan_," Yori agreed enthusiastically.

"What about him though?" Rick asked while motioning to Dave.

"What about me?" Dave asked. "I can handle whatever those guys throw at us."

Sensei cut in, "Do not doubt _Dubois Sama's _abilities, _Trouseau San_. I agree with _Miri Chan. _The Ming T 'sai will test our capabilities. We wish to keep the statuette safe. Let us join forces in that regard."

"And that we trust each other," Clark jumped in with a shrug.

Team Possible looked at each other and then at Sensei considering the offer on the table. The Ming T 'sai had proven formidable in the past despite the unusually easy raid in Shanghai. Given that the Supreme Leader would have prepared more thoroughly on this occasion, extra help would be good.

"Then we shall work together. _Domo, Miri Chan, _for arranging this," Sensei concurred before vanishing from the scene.

"In addition, GJ can collaborate with the FBI on security detail. We'll be at the display on Saturday for a class field trip," Rick proposed.

"And if you need help, we can back you up," Miranda concurred.

Ron moved back for seconds. "Now that we're all cool, let's eat!"

With that invitation, the group moved in for a quick bite and conversation. Now that the misunderstandings were behind them, the two sides could cement their ties for their mutual best interests.

Given what Dijon had planned, that would indeed work to the best of all concerned…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
